Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds 4
Synopsis for "Book Four" In the 21st century, Starman, working as a caretaker, digs up a grave with the name "Kent". In the 31st Century, the Legion continues to battle the villians while Bart Allen pounds Superboy-Prime. Brainiac 5 explains that the team of Legionnaires recently sent back in time used the lightning rod to "bottle up" Bart's essence before his death at the hands of the Rogues. Brainiac 5 says that Dream Girl foresaw Superboy-Prime destroying Earth in a massive Crisis but vanished before she could give more details. Kid Flash knocks Superboy-Prime back into the battle when Superman and the original Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl and Cosmic Boy are pulled through a portal to the end of time where they face the Time Trapper, who intends to kill the four of them. Kinetix (Post-Zero Hour) attacks Superboy-Prime, who promptly kills her when her magic has no effect. Seeing the news reports of the battle and the casualties, the original Sun Boy grabs his flight ring while Mordru absorbs Kinetix's life force and magical knowledge. The "Threeboot" Element Lad (Earth Prime) turns the ground into Kryptonite. Superboy-Prime laughs before he suddenly convulses in pain and promptly kills the "Threeboot" Element Lad by throwing a kryptonite rock right through him. Cosmic King then turns the kryptonite inside Superboy-Prime into yellow sunlight. Mordru warns Superboy-Prime of a vision of the future showing the Legion of Super-Heroes victorious and Prime heads to the North Pole to cut them off. At the Fortress of Solitude, the three Brainiac 5s meet Polar Boy, Dawnstar and Wildfire with a strand of Lex Luthor's hair. The original Brainiac 5 then puts the hair inside a Kryptonian chrysalis. However, Superboy-Prime attacks, knocking all three Brainiacs out. Polar Boy fights Prime and his ice hand is cut of when the original Sun Boy arrives to help. Wildfire uses his energies to fuel the chrysalis and resurrects Conner Kent, a.k.a Superboy, who then confronts Superboy-Prime. Superboy and Superboy-Prime clash with the rest of the Legions joining in. At the End of Time, Superman and the three founding Legionnaires attack the Time Trapper, tearing off his hood, only to realize that the Time Trapper is an aged Superboy-Prime, who claims the three heroic Legions will all lose. Appearing in "Book Four" Featured Characters *Legion of Super-Heroes *Cosmic Boy *Lightning Lad *Saturn Girl *Brainiac 5 *Mon-El *Lightning Lass *Polar Boy *Ultra Boy *Sun Boy *Timber Wolf *Phantom Girl *White Witch *Wildfire *Blok *Dawnstar *Starman *Dream Girl *Legion of Super-Heroes (Post-Zero Hour) *Cosmic Boy (Post-Zero Hour) *Live Wire (Post-Zero Hour) *Saturn Girl (Post-Zero Hour) *Brainiac 5 (Post-Zero Hour) *Mon-El (Post-Zero Hour) *Spark (Post-Zero Hour) *Ultra Boy (Post-Zero Hour) *XS (Post-Zero Hour) *Kid Quantum (Post-Zero Hour) *Star Boy (Post-Zero Hour) *Invisible Kid (Post-Zero Hour) *Apparition (Post-Zero Hour) *Andromeda (Post-Zero Hour) *Wildfire (Post-Zero Hour) *Dreamer (Post-Zero Hour) *Sensor (Post-Zero Hour) *Shikari (Post-Zero Hour) *Gear (Post-Zero Hour) *Ferro (Post-Zero Hour) *Umbra (Post-Zero Hour) *Gates (Post-Zero Hour) *Violet (Post-Zero Hour) *Kinetix (Post-Zero Hour) (Dies in This Issue) *Legion of Super-Heroes (Earth-Prime) *Lightning Lad (Earth-Prime) *Brainiac 5 (Earth-Prime) *Lightning Lass (Earth-Prime) *Mon-El (Earth-Prime) *Timber Wolf (Earth-Prime) *Phantom Girl (Earth-Prime) *Shadow Lass (Earth-Prime) *Sun Boy (Earth-Prime) (Deceased) *Star Boy (Earth-Prime) *Triplicate Girl (Earth-Prime) *Element Lad (Earth-Prime) (Dies in This Issue) *Superman Supporting Characters *Guardian Sodam Yat *Superboy *Kid Flash Villains *Time Trapper *Superman-Prime *Legion of Super-Villains *Cosmic King *Lightning Lord *Saturn Queen *Zymyr (Dies in This Issue) *The Hunter *Chameleon Chief *Black Mace *Fatal Five *Emerald Empress *The Persuader *Mordru Other Characters *Glorith (In Flashback Only) Locations *Earth *End of Time *Fortress of Solitude Items *Legion Flight Ring *'Lightning Rod' *Green Lantern Power Ring *Green Kryptonite *Kryptonian Regeneration Matrix *Emerald Eye of Ekron *Atomic Axe Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Crisis:_Legion_of_3_Worlds_Vol_1_4 *http://www.comicvine.com/final-crisis-legion-of-three-worlds-book-four/37-156118/ 4